Movie Night
by Helicotrema
Summary: It could have been a relaxing movie night if Maura hadn't used her obvious assets to manipulate Jane...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yadda yadda yadda.

My sincerest apologies in advance to everyone who might feel offended at the reason Jane doesn't want to watch that particular movie. Never meant to hurt or offend anyone.

This chapter is rated T for now, will probably go up to M within the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

„Really Maura, really?" Jane asked incredulously, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

It could have been such a wonderful evening...

She had a Meatlover's pizza. She had enough cold beer. She was seated on a very cosy couch. And she had the lovely Maura Isles beside her. What else could she possibly want?

Well, for starters she wanted Maura to take off her silken dressing gown. Jane had caught a glimpse of what the lovely doctor wore underneath when Maura had opened the door to let her in. A burgundy negligee, hugging Maura's curves perfectly and deliciously showing off two of her biggest assets.

Moreover, Jane wanted to spend a relaxing evening with Maura. She wanted to simply enjoy their sleepover. She certainly wasn't in the mood for difficult fare that evening. Maura couldn't be serious.

"No way, Maur!" Jane shook her head no.

When their weekly sleepover routine had started, they had even watched sports. Jane thought Maura had agreed on it for Jane's sake, but soon learned that the good doctor had a hidden agenda. At first Jane had believed Maura was developing a passion for sports and that thought had made her utterly happy. However, her happiness had vanished instantly when Jane had realised the only passion Maura was developing was passion for the athletes. Or for certain body parts of them to be more precise.

"_Hmmm, look at that triceps brachii muscle... Ohhh, and his obliquus externus abdominis muscle is beautifully proportioned". _

Jane exactly remembered her sudden pangs of jealousy and she certainly couldn't forget the way Maura was licking her lips after admiring the..., well, whatever it was Maura had been admiring.

"_I'm beginning to like sports, Jane!" _Maura had said still ogling some guy's gluteus maximus muscle.

Jane had decided that sports were off-topic from then on.

Maura clutched the DVD cover to her chest, smiling radiantly at Jane. She was obviously excited about her choice for the evening. Seeing the excitement in Maura's beautiful eyes, Jane lost some of her stance and couldn't help herself but smile lovingly back at Maura. God, how she loved that woman. Not that she would ever let her know, but Jane felt it every time she looked at the stunning ME.

But still, she had no intention of watching that particular movie. Not tonight, not ever.

Maura knew exactly that Jane would sooner or later give in to her pleadings. Jane had never been able to refuse a request from Maura. It might have taken some blatant flirtation, but Maura had always got what she wanted from Jane in the end. Maura loved that she had that effect on Jane as much as she loved Jane, but that was a path she wasn't ready to take let alone talk about yet.

Maura looked at Jane with puppy dog eyes.

"Jane, I would really _loooove_ to watch it. It's award-winning and highly recommended" she said sweetly.

"Highly recommended, eh? By who?"

"By whom!"

"Good God, you infuriate me at times, you know that Maur?" Jane answered, the exasperation clearly visible on her face.

"Alright, recommended _by who__m_?" Jane asked through clenched teeth.

"Recommended by me, by all means." Now it was Maura's turn to look incredulous.

"Of course, I should have known..." Jane rolled her eyes. A facepalm came to her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

Maura was serious. And she couldn't for the world of it understand why Jane wouldn't simply believe her. There was no plausible denying that she had a taste for the finer things in life and it wouldn't be detrimental to Jane to follow her lead.

"I have eclectic taste, you should know that by now." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and you're so humble about it too, Maur. Modesty's your middle name, right?" Jane asked, enjoying their banter tremendously.

Both of them were grinning and Maura felt quite sure she had won.

Jane held Maura's gaze, smirking at her, finishing off her beer with large gulps.

After setting the bottle onto the table she turned towards Maura, taking Maura's hands in her own, settling them in Maura's lap.

"Maura, Sweetie. We both know that you have me pretty much whipped, that's no secret..."

Jane knew it, everyone knew it.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Maura tried to sound indignant, failing miserably as she broke into a huge grin.

Jane could have taken her right there and then, but alas that was not an option.

"Of course you don't, Maur" Jane replied with a saccharin-sweet smile.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna watch it. Forget it, Maura. For God's sake, it's a French movie!" Jane was on the verge of shouting.

"And why would that be a problem again?"

"Because!" Maura was infuriating her more and more. Why couldn't she get the point? And _she_ was supposed to be the smart one of them...

"Maura, upon mature reflection I've come to the decision that I politely decline watching this movie on account of my francophobia." Jane was tremendously proud of herself for coming up with that retort and rewarded herself with her second beer.

Maura was dumbfounded.

"Jane, I didn't know you had it in you. Deep down under all that street language of yours there's an eloquent terminology!" Maura clasped her hands in surprise, smiling happily at Jane who was slightly annoyed that she had to take her hands back from Maura's lap now that Maura's hands were gone.

"Yeah, I have my moments. Now don't be ridiculous. Let's just watch a good action movie and forget about this girly shitty French one." Jane sounded serious.

The moment she said it, she cringed. She knew what was to come. Maura would reprimand her for her choice of words. She always did.

But oddly enough, Maura didn't say a word. Amazed, Jane turned to look a Maura, who had averted her face from Jane. Maura's shoulders shook slightly, her bottom lip trembled and from what Jane could see from her sideways angle, it looked like Maura was crying. Or trying to for that matter. Jane grabbed Maura's shoulders and spun her around. Maura looked devastated. She even tried to squeeze out a few tears. But failed. Jane laughed out loud, she couldn't believe it!

"Oh come on, Maur. You know I can't watch you cry, but this helpless routine doesn't work. You have to get a lot better than that!"

The lovely doctor had just tried to make her fall for a ruse, and not even a very clever one at that.

"Oh, Maura. You're incorrigible. But you can't fool me, I'm a detective, you now?" She took another gulp of her beer, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Maura was pissed to say the least. She knew the tears were pushing it a bit too far, but she desperately wanted to watch this movie.

"Well done, Sherlock!" she muttered bitterly.

"And now that I don't have to concentrate on my being devastated any more, let me remind you of one thing, Jane Rizzoli! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Jane laughed out loud, she knew that Maura couldn't pass up on that opportunity. She must have been dying to get that out, but couldn't let her little charade slip.

Time for a change of tactics.

Maura inched closer to Jane's side of the sofa and leant over Jane ever so slowly in order to get the remote from the side table. Maura's robe slipped open (what are the odds?), thereby revealing her amazing rack which was practically on Jane's eye level. Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder for better balance and couldn't keep herself from ,accidentally' brushing her fingers against Jane's bare skin.

The usually chirpy detective was at a loss for words. She had the sudden urge to lick her lips, but gathered up all her courage not to do it with Maura that close.

"Hhmm, too bad..." Maura said as she was grabbing the remote and slowly leaning back towards her side of the couch.

Jane snapped out of her reverie - where the hell had that sultry tone come from?

"Too bad you won't even give it a try. I was actually looking forward to seeing it with you... Jesus, don't you think it is fairly hot in here?"

Jane actually thought so too, but obviously for different reasons.

To underline her statement, Maura slipped off her robe and fanned herself lightly. From the corner of her eye, Maura could see that she almost had Jane where she wanted her.

Now for the final attack. "Jane, my limbs are so sore from our workout, would it bother you if I stretched out a little over the sofa?"

Not even waiting for Jane's reply, Maura did indeed stretch out - with her head resting on Jane's thighs and her own thighs dangerously naked for Jane's eyes to roam over.

Jane was quite sure she had had an out-of-body-experience over the past few minutes. She had witnessed the whole scene through a haze and now that the mental fog slowly lifted she couldn't care less for the movie. The only thing she cared about was Maura's hand that had been placed tactically clever on Jane's bare thigh.

Damn her shorts! Why hadn't she decided on wearing her sweat pants tonight? And speaking of, she was beginning to sweat when that delicate hand of Maura's started its agonisingly slow way upward. Maura's hand stopped under the hem of Jane's shorts and caressed the smooth skin lightly.

Jane cleared her throat nervously, starting to feel the familiar ache between her legs.

"Goddammit Maura! Watch whatever you like! Just keep your hand still, will you?"

Jane omitted the part where she told Maura that if she didn't keep her hand still, Jane's hands might start a tour on their own, preferably heading for Maura's derrière.

"_No, no, no, Jane, don't go down that train of thought..." _Jane thought to herself.

"Oh, now you feel like watching it? How sweet of you, Jane. I knew you would come to your senses in the end..." Maura was extremely satisfied and couldn't stop herself from grinning widely as she hit the play button on the remote. And for the record, her hand didn't stop the caresses...

"Yeah, whatever. Your plan went well indeed, Maura." Jane answered only slightly annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean" Maura asked, feigning innocence. "It was your decision, Jane."

"Sure it was! And no manipulation from your part, isn't that correct?" Jane's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Jane..." Maura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh shut up and start the goddam movie, you busty wench!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! Please keep 'em coming :-)

For your information, the afore mentioned movie is "8 Women" with Catherine Deneuve.

* * *

Ok, the movie wasn't a total disaster, Jane would have to grant Maura that. Though she never would have picked it herself. She was slightly irritated by the ongoing singing, but had to admit that Catherine Deneuve was still a looker. Apart from that Jane couldn't care less for the movie; all she cared about was Maura's hand that was absentmindedly caressing her thigh.

_"__Thank God for shorts!" _Jane silently congratulated herself on her choice of clothing. If Jane had died in that instant, she would have died a damned happy woman. Happy and aroused.

Maura's fingers travelled along a path down to the inside of her thighs, down to her knee and back up to her mid thigh. It felt heavenly.

_"If you just moved your hand up a few inches, you would get a feeling of what you're doing to me"_ Jane thought longingly. Judging from the heat in her groin Jane was fairly sure the side of Maura's face that lay in her lap must have reached the boiling point too. And why wasn't the good doctor concentrating on the movie anyway? After all, she was so intent on watching it.

Jane watched mesmerised as Maura's hand found its way up along the inside of her thigh again. Only that time, it didn't stop at the hem of her shorts but slid underneath. Higher and higher. _"Breathe Jane, breathe!" _Jane literally had to force out the breath she had been holding.

"Anything wrong?" she heard Maura ask with her sultry voice which was dripping with innuendo.

When Maura's fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot of her inner thigh Jane let out a quiet moan. At least she hoped it was quiet and that Maura hadn't heard her. One look at that angelic face of her beloved ME though and her hopes were crushed. The self-satisfied smirk on Maura's face spoke volumes.

When Maura's fingers were only an inch away from Jane's 'promised land' and Jane was only seconds away from becoming tachycardic, Maura withdrew her hand quickly and sat up elegantly.

"I'm thirsty. What about you, is there anything I can get you? A glass of cold water maybe?" she asked Jane casually while heading towards the kitchen.

Jane didn't know what had hit her. She looked perplexed at Maura, not able to say anything. Was that vixen trying to give her a heart attack? Would the honourable Doctor Maura Isles tease her on purpose?

Maura came back, handing Jane the glass of water while smiling whimsically at her.

"Dirty move, doctor" Jane hissed as she watched Maura taking a seat on the sofa again. Much to her dismay, Maura chose her side of the couch again instead of sitting near to Jane.

"Are you complaining, my dear detective? We wouldn't want you to be a little tipsy, would we? Not for what lies ahead of us..." Maura purred.

"WHAT?... I mean, what exactly would that be?" Jane stammered out, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Well, my favourite part of the movie by all means! We're nearly there." Maura was back to being the personification of innocence.

Jane closed her eyes at that, trying to concentrate on her breathing. She counted to ten in several languages, willing herself to calm down. What was going on with that woman tonight?

Jane's attention was drawn to the movie however when she noticed Catherine Deneuve and Fanny Ardant rolling on the floor, seemingly fighting each other. Fanny lay on top of Catherine, pinning Catherine's hands over her head, their bosoms pressed tightly together. Slowly leaning down, Fanny kissed Catherine, at first hesitant, but soon encouraged from Catherine's hands sneaking around her shoulders and caressing her back.

With Maura's bold flirtation of the evening in mind, Jane pictured Maura hovering over her just like that, pinning her to the floor, showing off even more of her fantastic cleavage and finally leaning down to end the torture and kiss her. Eventually.

"_Gee, these thoughts don't help! You better get a grip!"_ Jane thought to herself, suddenly very keen on gulping down the whole glass of water.

Jane cleared her throat and turned to look at Maura who had a dreamy expression on her face. She was smiling, but obviously lost in thoughts. _"Why do women always get that kind of look while watching chick flicks?"_ Jane wondered, but her thoughts were interrupted by Maura.

"I love that scene, Jane. They are both utterly beautiful and it seems to take ages for them to realise they are meant for each other. But they finally overcome their initial fear..."

Gone was Maura's teasing tone. She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her negligee, not daring to look at Jane.

They continued watching the movie in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Maura finally found her voice again.

"Jane?"

"Yes..."

"Have you, ah..., well, um, have you ever kissed a woman?" Maura couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Come again?" Jane knit her brows.

"I wanted to know if you've ever kissed a woman? It's no big deal, is it?"

"No, I suppose it's not" Jane muttered under her breath. Maura was full of surprises that evening and while Jane enjoyed her earlier teasing tremendously, she wasn't so sure if she liked where Maura was heading with that conversation.

"Well, yes I have. But I won't go into the details, Maura!" Jane cut off Maura's upcoming question before the doctor even had a chance to open her mouth.

Somehow that revelation didn't surprise Maura at all. While biting her lower lip Maura debated with herself whether or not to continue with her interrogation of the detective. Maybe she should leave it at that. With Jane's temper you never know... But her curiosity got the better of her.

"What was it like, Jane?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did it feel like? Was it any different from kissing men? I've never kissed a woman and I was just wondering what it feels like" Maura nearly sounded defensive.

While Jane had no problem whatsoever to talk about her kissing women in the past, she enjoyed watching Maura squirm. _"I guess, you ran out of luck, doctor. My turn to have the upper hand for a change" Jane thought triumphantly._

"Well my dear doctor, I suppose it depends on who you're kissing, doesn't it?"

"_Whom_ you're kissing, Jane..."

So much for the upper hand.

"Well, Doctor Smartass, I enjoyed it, it was soft and intriguing. Happy now?"

Maura nodded curtly and focused on the TV again.

_"__Something to occupy that brilliant head of yours, Maura"_ Jane thought, smiling victoriously to herself while taking another gulp of her beer. However, Jane's complacence didn't last long.

In the midst of her gulping she heard Maura asking nonchalantly "Would you kiss me?"

Jane spit out her beer, splattering Maura's glass coffee table with it. She spun around to face Maura. She must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, because Maura's face fell instantly upon looking into Jane's eyes.

"I'm sorry if the idea of kissing me is that repulsive to you." Maura stated bitterly. "I think we should call it a night, Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Thanks for reading my story and thank you so much for the fabulous reviews! Here's the final chapter, please note the 'M' rating. Yay!

* * *

"No, I mean it, I think it's best for you to leave now, Jane" Maura said while getting up, not daring to look Jane in the eyes.

"Maura" Jane pleaded, grabbing for Maura's hand in order to get her to sit down again. Maura jerked her hand back upon skin contact with Jane. But at least she stayed seated.

"Jane, it's alright, I think I've got your point, let's leave it at that. Just go now. Please?"

"Ah Maura, come on..." Jane once again tried reasoning with the pouting doctor. Maura's behaviour was bordering on being infantile and it unnerved Jane immensely.

Maura still refused to look at Jane who was getting angrier and angrier by the second. How could a genius be so dumb at times? Jane once again tried to take Maura's hand, but lost it completely when Maura shoved her hand away unceremoniously. Again.

Tired of Maura's nonsense, Jane lunged forward, grabbed Maura's shoulders and spun her around to face her. "Really Maura? Seriously?"

"Don't start sulking! At least not before you've heard my answer. Gee, you can be so complicated at times!" she nearly yelled, the anger apparent in Jane's voice.

It was Maura's turn to look surprised. "Does that mean you would consider it?" The fragile hope in Maura's voice was nearly heartbreaking. But only nearly.

Jane tightened her grip on Maura's shoulders, squeezing them with each uttered word. "Dammit Maura! Where's that brilliant brain of yours? Off vacationing somewhere?" Jane asked, her voice nearly cracking with disbelief.

"I can think of far worse things than kissing a stunning woman. And besides, who am I to deny the damsel in distress her wish?" Jane was grinning broadly by now, glad that she obviously had found a way to end Maura's childish flying off on a tangent.

Maura tilted her head slightly to one side, clearly contemplating Jane's last statement. "Well, technically, I'm not a damsel in distress, I merely inquir..." Maura's attempt of justification was abruptly cut off by Jane's "Oh, shut up Maura!"

Maura's confusion instantly vanished upon seeing Jane licking her lips and oh so slowly leaning towards her, smiling lovingly at Maura. Jane's hands had left Maura's shoulders to gently hold and caress Maura's face. Maura closed her eyes at the sensation, her heart beating rapidly in anticipation, her breath caught, her lips slightly ajar, her mouth dry. She could feel Jane's breath upon her lips and mentally prepared for impact. Finally she felt Jane's lips brush against her own in the most gentle way, lingering only a few seconds.

Then Jane pulled back, looking like the cat who ate the canary at seeing the impeccable Maura Isles with her eyes closed, her lips parted, a faint blush visible on her face, a slight smile gracing her angelic features. Maura slowly opened her eyes to find a very smug smile plastered on Jane's face.

However, the slight smile which Jane had been admiring seconds ago soon turned into a grin, then to a chuckle and before Jane knew what happened Maura was laughing out loud, leaving Jane to stare at her in utter confusion.

Jane stared in disbelief at Maura who obviously had a fabulous time at her expense, laughing even harder at seeing Jane's shocked expression, wiping her tears of laughter away with her hands.

Jane's eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse me? Care to elaborate what's so goddam funny about my kiss?"

"I'm sorry, Jane, I'm really sorry" Maura squeezed out between bursts of laughter. Upon realising that Jane was not only seriously pissed, but also hurt Maura took a deep breath an calmed down.

"Look Jane, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that...' Maura trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"Well, it's just that... Just that I was expecting a real kiss and not a peck..." Maura blurted out grinning impishly. "Wait, let me try..."

Before Jane had a chance to comprehend what the good doctor was up to she found herself in a feverish kiss initiated by Maura. It wasn't soft and it certainly wasn't tentative. Nothing at all like the ,kiss' they had just shared moments before. Maura tangled her hands into the dark mass of Jane's curls, pulling her closer, her tongue instantly seeking entrance which Jane oh so willingly granted her. The kiss was hot and demanding and Jane found herself kissing Maura back fiercely. They moaned into each others mouths and somehow that sound brought them back to their senses.

They parted reluctantly and returned to their respective sides of the sofa, staring at the TV, not daring to make eye contact. Their rapidly heaving chests being the only sign of what had happened only seconds before.

Still trying to catch her breath, Maura was glad they broke apart. Otherwise she was sure she wouldn't have been able to stop herself judging from the lingering rush of heat between her legs.

Jane stared at the screen, but couldn't focus. She had tinnitus. Tinnitus and tunnel vision. And apparent arrhythmia. A lot of physiological reactions to a simple kiss. Then again, it wasn't that simple... She had just experienced the most mind-blowing kiss, leaving her with an overwhelming feeling.

It took Jane nearly 10 minutes to regain control over her breathing again. When she did, she turned around to face Maura who looked just as flushed and utterly adorable.

"So, what do you think? Did you like it?" Jane tried to sound casual.

At the feeling of being stared at Maura turned her head slowly only to find fire raging in Jane's eyes as they were staring at her. Their eyes locked. Time stood still.

But only for the second it took them to be in each others arms again, desperately hugging each other close, lips crushing together in a deep kiss. There was no time to leisurely explore each other as the passion burned within them. Maura's eager hands began to explore Jane's stunning body whereas Jane run her hands over the curves of Maura's body.

"You've been driving me crazy" Jane whispered against Maura's lips and felt Maura smile at the revelation. "That was the plan..." Maura's whispered response was accentuated with a tug at Jane's lower lip while climbing onto Jane's lap, straddling her. Jane wanted to respond to that, but found out that all coherent thoughts had left her when she felt a wet mouth sucking hotly on her ear.

"God, you are so beautiful" Jane said while lavishing hot kisses down Maura's throat, tenderly cupping Maura's breasts with her hands and brushing her thumbs over Maura's nipples.

"And here I was thinking that you valued my intelligence..." Maura panted between small utterly gorgeous moans. Even through the fabric of Maura's negligee the sensation of Jane's hands on her body was intensely erotic.

Beautiful dark eyes burning with need met hazel ones and heavy breathing filled the air. They met again for a hungry kiss, tongues dancing in Jane's mouth, then in Maura's.

Maura broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Jane's throat, nibbling on Jane's collarbone.

Jane shuddered when Maura's hand found her way under her shirt, dragging her nails across Jane's taut skin, finally sneaking up under the hem of Jane's shorts.

"Spread you legs a little." Maura whispered seductively into Jane's ear. Jane obliged and Maura hit home. Jane hissed Maura's name, she had never before experienced such an electricity, such an urgency. Only Maura could do that to her.

Eager for another taste, Jane tangled her fingers in Maura's tresses, trying to pull the doctor's mouth to hers, groaning in frustration when Maura resisted, but instead headed for Jane's ear once again.

"Please Jane, make me come..." she purred while seductively grinding her hips against Jane's.

That was all the encouragement Jane needed. Jane's hand was inside Maura's panties at once, finding Maura's sensitive spot.

Maura moaned loudly in sheer ecstasy but was cut off by Jane's ardent assault on her mouth. Her body pulsed beneath Jane's touch, already aching for release.

Maura kissed Jane back fervently whilst concentrating on Jane's clit. Both women were breathing heavily and moaning loudly between kisses. They broke apart when air became a necessity, panting audibly while desperately begging for release.

As if on cue both women inserted two fingers into the warm depths of the other, still panting heavily, their chests heaving in perfect synchronisation. Jane opened her eyes when she felt Maura begin to shudder around her fingers. Maura's face was masked in what otherwise would have looked like agony if Maura's eyes weren't darkened with uncontrollable lust.

Maura moaned, gasped and finally screamed Jane's name when she came. Maura's sounds and her haunting eyes finally sent Jane over the edge as well, leaving them leaning against each other, relying on each other for support as they tried to catch their breaths.

Cuddled together like that, they lost track of time. After an eternity Jane realised Maura had rested her forehead into the crook of her neck and was still breathing raggedly.

"Oh my god..." Maura croaked. "Oh my god... That was..."

Jane caressed Maura's back, grinning idiotically at the mere thought of what had just transpired between them. She kissed the top of Maura's head.

"Oh my..." Maura's voice was still muffled against her neck.

"I know, Maura, I know..." Jane said, barely recognising her own voice. „I think I can safely say I had a ,come to Jesus' moment as well, Maur."

Jane rather felt than heard Maura chuckle against her neck.

"Oh my goodness, Jane... Did I mention...?" Maura asked Jane while groggily getting up to meet Jane's warm eyes.

„Yes..."

"It doesn't matter. It bears repeating!" Maura leaned in to kiss Jane softly. „That was... Oh my god..."

After a while Jane broke their kiss, fidgeting with the hem of Maura's negligee, smiling devilishly.

"Um, Maura... Does that French movie have a sequel?"


End file.
